Four Corners
by Akiko-hime
Summary: Completed, but I haven't uploaded the rest of the chapters. AU- set in Mirai Trunks' time, a little CCS.
1. Chapter One

A/N- This story takes place in the Future Timeline in Dragon Ball Z. Sakura Kinomoto is from Card Captor Sakura (duh!). There is an original character, Minami Shinju (which means something like 'Pearl from the South', I think), who, incidentally, falls for a certain jinzouningen.....  
Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ, Card Captor Sakura, or this Mad Cow. (Moo! Moo! Moo, I said MOO! Moo, dammit!) Actually I do, but not the other two! (Moo you to Moo, you Moo-ing sonofa-MOO!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Four Corners Chapter 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KAAAAAAA....MMMEEEEEEEEE......HAAAAAAAAA......MEEEEEEEEE..."  
"GOOOOOOOOOO-HAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!! TIME TO COME IIII-IIIIN!"  
Gohan winced. His mother was still after him to be a good little boy.....even though he was nineteen.  
"IN A SECOND, 'KAA-SAN!"  
"Gohan!"  
"Hold on!"  
Gohan gritted his teeth. Trunks and Bulma watched, Trunks in awe, Bulma in dismay. Gohan was a bad influence on her son.  
"MEEEEEEEEE.............HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
The power flowed out of his fingers and tore across the already decimated landscape.  
  
Sakura watched in horror as a ball of power charged towards her. She screamed, and tried to get out of the way.  
  
Trunks heard the scream. "Gohan, I think you hit someone!"  
Gohan paled. "Oh, no."  
He took off towards where Trunks was pointing. Chichi ran out of the house, startled.  
  
Sakura was vaguely aware of the cold cloth on her forehead, and the quiet voices around her.  
First, an admonishing female voice. "Now, see where all that fighting nonsense gets you, Gohan?"  
Then, a deep, sweet boy's voice, almost completely into manhood. "Mom, I didn't mean to hurt her, really! I didn't sense anyone around!"  
Another femanine voice, this one worried. "Do you think she could be an android?"  
A hard, cold boy's voice, maybe a young teen. "I doubt that. The androids are much more powerful. That level attack wouldn't hurt them this badly."  
Sakura opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. "Wh-where am I?"  
A black-haired woman, the one who had spoken first, smiled tensely. "Capsule Corporation. My son, Gohan, was training, showing off to Buruma's son Trunks, and let off one of his father's signature attacks. By the way, I'm Chichi. Who might you be?"  
"S-Sakura."  
"Sakura who?"  
Sakura blushed. "I...I don't know. I don't remember.......anything. I just...I lost my memories a long time ago."  
"When?"  
"Th-the day the cyborgs attacked. Why?"  
Buruma, who was a woman in her thirties with shoulder-length aqua hair and glittering blue eyes, grinned. "Probably post-traumatic syndrome. A lot of people suffer from it. It's a way of blocking out a bad experience. Unfortunatly, sometimes it blocks out a lot of other things."  
Gohan sighed. He was tall, well-built, and had raven hair and ebony eyes. "Yeah, well, those kaijuu certainly are traumatic enough."  
"K-kaijuu?"  
"Hai. Monsters."  
Sakura shivered, her mind racing. She shook her head.  
"Sakura-san? Daijoubu ka?"  
She looked up at the sound of the cold voice. She met the deep, painful gaze of a young boy about her age. He had the same blue eyes of his mother, only less old and more distant, and lavander hair. He frowned. "Sakura-san?"  
"H-hai. Daijoubu."  
"You looked kind of sick."  
"Just...kaijuu...sounds familiar...but not in a mean way...sort of teasing....a boy, older than me....black hair, I think. He's tall.....he can see things...calls me a monster, but smiles when he does......and...and......oh, I hate it when this happens! I wish I'd just either remember it all or go back to how I was last year!"  
Trunks bit his lip. "Maybe...the guy's your brother or something."  
"Maybe. I don't know."  
Gohan looked upset. "Hey, Sakura-san, I'm really-"  
"Just Sakura. No one ever calls me Sakura-san."  
"Okay, Sakura. I'm really sorry I hit you, I really didn't know why I couldn't sense you."  
"I don't, either. I just know that whenever I'm around the jinzouningen, they can't sense me, either. Maybe you're right, maybe I am jinzouningen. Maybe that's why I can't remember."  
Buruma frowned. "I could run a few tests, I guess."  
Sakura looked up, eyes wide. "Honto?"  
"Hai! It shouldn't take too long. Come with me!"  
Chichi sighed loudly. "Oh, no! She's going to get some food in her stomach first!"  
Sakura smiled. She felt like she was..........home.  
  
Juu-nana-gou growled in frusteration as his sister dragged him into the nearest clothing store. They walked up to a terrified store clerk.  
"Excuse me, but where are the women's clothes?"  
"Er...r-r-r-ight.....right over there! Ma'am!"  
"Why, thank-you."  
Juu-nana-gou was just falling asleep on the bench outside the dressing room, when the door to the store banged open. He jerked up. 'Was it that Son kid? Or the purple-haired baka?'  
But it was neither. In front of him, furious, was a young girl, about nineteen, crouched in a fighting position. Her lime green hair, cut to her shoulders, was covered by a backwards, black baseball cap with a picture of a lightning bolt on it. Her blood-red eyes, filled with hate and disgust, pierced him through and through. Her tight, lime green bikini top, black jean shorts, and black leather jacket (which was quickly tossed to the floor) accented her curves and surrounding aura perfectly. She glared at him, her black-painted lips moving tightly as she spoke in low, threatening tones.  
"What are you staring at, you useless, outdated piece of tinfoil?"  
Juu-nana raised and eyebrow, crossing his arms. "You. You look rather rediculous, dressed like that, trying to diss me. You're just another punk who thinks she's tough."  
"Thinks? Buddy, I KNOW I'm tough, and I mean to prove it."  
"Oh? How?"  
She smirked, and the sight of such an expression on her face stunned him. She looked like an easygoing type, one who smiles gently, and laughs loudly. Not smirking.  
Without another word, she lunged.  
  
Shinju gritted her teeth as he easily dodged her first blow. Oh, well. She'd just have to speed up a bit.  
She did, and watched in satisfaction as he failed to dodge most of her blows. He took them pretty well, but she could see that he was slightly in pain.  
Then, he hit her.  
She felt the pain radiate from her shoulder. It was probably broken. No matter, she could manage without it. She swept his feet out from under him and pinned him on his back. She held down his legs with hers, and pinned his hands over his head. He struggled a bit. A laugh came from behind her.  
"Really, Juu-nana, losing to a girl. How pathetic."  
Shinju felt herself lifted off the cyborg boy below her. She was tossed lightly, and a foot connected with her back, sending her flying into the wall. And through it.  
She jumped up immediatly, surprising the two jinzouningen slightly. Juu-hachi cocked an eyebrow. "Well, well. So the squirt has some spunk."  
Juu-nana growled. "I didn't need your help, Juu-hachi. I can handle this punk on my own."  
"Fine. Besides....two against one isn't FAIR."  
While they were distracted, Shinju lunged. Juu-nana moved to block, but her fist connected with his nose, sending him flying backwards and into the checkout counter. He grunted in pain, something he'd never really experienced before.  
"That's it, kid. You're dead."  
He lunged.  
  
Gohan gasped. "What the-.....I'm sensing a huge power level......Trunks, come on!"  
"Right!"  
  
Shinju let her gaze flicker to the two new arrivals. They were powered up. She snorted, and voiced her opinion. "Good Lord, have you two actually been fighting these guys?"  
Juu-hachi nodded. Shinju wrinkled her nose. "That's pathetic! And you haven't killed them yet?"  
Juu-nana bit his cheek to keep from hissing in pain. He tried to steady his voice. "No. That would....ruin our fun."  
"Fun? FUN? You call beating on two helpless little kids with nearly no power levels fun?"  
"Yes, it is."  
"Really? Is that why you haven't beaten them? Or is it because you're afraid?"  
Juu-nana snorted. "Why should we be afraid of them?"  
"Not of them; you're scared of fighting someone on your level. You're such cowards. Afraid of pain. Tch."  
Juu-nana gritted his teeth. "That's enough out of you, punk. Now, are we gonna fight, or not?"  
Gohan and Trunks watched in awe as the strange girl beat the horrible cyborg near to death.  
"I'll...I'll....kill...you....bitch..."  
Shinju snorted. "Oh? Really? 'Cause I don't see that happening...Juu-nana."  
She embedded her fist in his stomach. As he double over, she leaned close and whispered in his ear.  
"I'll see you again, ne? I'm looking forward to it."  
Then she kissed him on the cheek, and dashed off, dissapearing.  
Juu-nana fell over, unconcious.  
  
Sakura sighed as Buruma typed on her laptop. "Oh my....oh MY....."  
"What is it?"  
Suddenly, Buruma gasped. "I-iie...it can't be...."  
She turned to Sakura. "You...You ARE jinzouningen!"  
  
END CHAPTER 1:  
What will happen to Sakura, now that Buruma knows her true identity? Is Sakura evil? And why did this Shinju KISS Juu-nana-gou? Is she crazy? Inhuman? Both? And who will Sakura be paired with? You choose! Send feedback....'cuz I need to decide!  
Will it be Gohan or Trunks?  
So write me, k? Baibai!  
Juunanaz Gal 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N- Well, I got a really good review on the last chapter, so I'll write another.....keep it comin', Lauren-san!  
Disclaimer- I told you guys, I don't own DBZ or CCS....but I DO own this Mad Cow. (MOOOOO!!!!! MMOOOOWAHAHAHAHAAAAAOOOO!!!) He thinks he's a chicken, so he moos, because chickens go moo!!! ^.^;;;   
Warning- I might get a little OOC with Juu-nana, but I think he acts differently when he's alone in his room!  
~~~~~~~~~In the last chapter:  
Gohan and Trunks watched in awe as the strange girl beat the horrible cyborg near to death.  
She embedded her fist in his stomach. As he double over, she leaned close and whispered in his ear.  
"I'll see you again, ne? I'm looking forward to it."  
Then she kissed him on the cheek, and dashed off, dissapearing.  
Juu-nana fell over, unconcious.  
AND....  
Sakura sighed as Buruma typed on her laptop. "Oh my....oh MY....."  
"What is it?"  
Suddenly, Buruma gasped. "I-iie...it can't be...."  
She turned to Sakura. "You...You ARE jinzouningen!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Four Corners Chapter 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura blinked. Then she gasped. "Iie! I can't be jinzouningen! You made a mistake! I'm not like them! I can't be!"  
Buruma hushed her. "It's okay, Sakura-chan. Just because you're made of metal, doesn't mean you have to be inhuman. I don't think you're really like them. You aren't evil, are you?"  
"I-iie. I'm not kaijuu, like those two."  
"Didn't think so! Now, why don't you go lie down while I talk to Chichi about this...I want to make sure she understands."  
"Okay. Arigato, Buruma-san."  
"Onegai, call me Buruma-chan. Or Buruma-kaa, if you wish."  
"Arigato, Buruma-kaa."  
  
Gohan listened as Buruma explained, but he was watching Trunks carefully. The younger was brash and hard-headed, like his father, and there was no telling what he might do to Sakura if he grew too angry.  
Gohan was proven right. Trunks immediatly lunged at the couch, where Sakura was sleeping. Gohan caught him by the back of his shirt.  
"Trunks, listen, you can't judge all jinzouningen by those two! Trunks, stop!"  
"Demo, Gohan-sensei, she's a jinzouningen, like the others! She's just an android! There's no telling what she might do to us if we let her live!"  
Chichi clucked her tongue and stood in front of Trunks. She put her hands on her hip and leaned down. "Now, Trunks, how would you feel if someone called you a stupid spoiled prince of a monkey planet, just because you were a Saiya-jin?"  
Trunks' shoulders drooped. "I'd feel angry."  
"Exactly! And maybe a bit hurt and left out, ne?"  
"Hai, Chichi-ba-san. Demo-"  
"No demos, young man. Sakura-chan is just a poor, lost, hurt little girl with no memories of her past, no comfort in the present, and no hope for a future. Give her a chance."  
Trunks thought, then shook his head hard. "Gomen, demo...I just can't. She's jinzouningen. I won't hurt her....but I won't help her either. I can't. I hate her, and all her kind."  
A small noise from the couch caught their attention. Sakura was awake, and staring at them with wide, hurt eyes. Trunks flushed a deep red.  
"You....hate me? Honto desu ka? Naze? (Really? Why?)"  
"Because of who you are. Kaijuu!(Monster!)" Gohan gave Trunks a hard glare for that statement. "Trunks...."  
"Kaijuu? Demo....Naze? Wakari masen. (Monster? But....Why? I don't understand.)"  
"You are jinzouningen."  
"That makes me a kaijuu?"  
Chichi laughed. "Kudaranai! (Nonsense!) You are a sweet, bright little girl who is going to eat her lunch right away! You too, Gohan, Trunks."  
Trunks gave Sakura a suspicious glare as he stomped away in a huff. Gohan sighed. "Don't mind him. He's grown up in the world where the very mention of the word 'Jinzouningen' causes a mob of screaming people. He's always hated the cyborgs. It will take him a while to get used to the idea of you being a good person."  
"I see. Then I will make him understand."  
Buruma shook her head. "Aii....that may not be so easy. He takes after his father. Bull-headed and very proud...too proud. He'll never admit that he's wrong."  
Sakura cocked her head. "His father?"  
"Hai. Vejita no Ouji."  
"Ouji? A prince?"  
"A king, really. His father was dead when we met. So that would make him king of an entire planet. Trunks, his son, is prince. And he acts like it, too!"  
"A whole planet? Sugoi!"  
"Hai, but their planet was decimated a long time ago. Now, go eat your lunch."  
"But...what planet? Who were the people? What was it like?"  
Chichi sighed. "Vejita-sei. All royal heirs were named Vejita. They were the Saiya-jin. My husband, Gokuu, was a Saiya-jin. Gohan and Trunks are both half-Saiya-jin, half-human."  
"Kakkoi."  
"Hai. Now, go eat your lunch."  
"Okay, Chi-kaa."  
  
Juu-nana growled as he rolled over in his bed. He wasn't tired. Jinzouningen never got tired. But that wasn't why he couldn't sleep.  
For one thing, he ached all over. He'd never admit it to anyone, not even his sister, but that girl had really hurt him.  
Nothing had ever hurt so much in his life. In fact, he had never really been injured in battle. Mainly because no one he fought was very strong.  
But this one was.  
Who was she?  
WHAT was she?  
Where did she come from?  
How did she get so strong?  
Where did she learn to fight?  
Juu-nana bit back a groan as a movement sent sharp spikes of pain up his spine. He had a rather large bruise right in the middle of his back. When Juu-hachi saw it, she had laughed her head off.  
The cyborg boy struggled to sit up and kicked the white cotton sheets off his body. He was wearing only his boxers, but half his body was covered in bandages. (A/N- Too bad! ^_^;;) He grumbled to himself. 'I looked like a Kami-damned mummy!'  
Walking to the window, he threw the shutters open, closing his eyes, and breathed deeply as the air blew gently into the room, whipping his silken hair around his pale face. Juu-nana sat on the bench next to the window and rested his head on the sill, staring out at the lake near their chosen home. It was a nice house. Large, roomy, with a pool in the back, a lake to the side, woods nearby, and a road out to the city. Juu-nana grinned as he thought of his new black convertable that he had swiped from some young punk. Juu-hachi had only rolled her eyes when he drove up to their door in it, but he loved it. It was a great car, it ran beautifully, and went almost 200 mph a the most.  
He closed his eyes, and tried to imagine himself in the car, speeding down the street. But something was off. That girl...she was there! She was sitting next to him, laughing along with him, her bright hair licking her cheeks, tickling his nose. Her bright red eyes glittered, not with hate, but with excitement and adreneline. She tossed her hands in the air as he swerved in between buildings and ran down anything that got in his way.....she got mad when he hit a human...she would, he knew. She was defending the humans of this pathetic planet. She was his enemy.  
With that thought, jinzouningen Juu-nana-gou went to his bed, climbed under the sheets, and fell asleep.  
He didn't see the eyes right outside his window. Or the shadow creeping through the open shutters. Or the black gloves that brushed neon-green hair out of ruby eyes.  
END CHAPTER 2:  
What's going on? Will Juu-nana be destroyed? Why is Shinju in his bedroom? Is she...er...planning something? Where's Juu-hachi? Will Trunks ever accept Sakura-chan? Tell me!   
Baibai! Juunanaz_gal 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N- Well, I decided that since I was on such a roll, I would put out chapter three! So...here it is! Oh, and make sure to read my side story, 'Ohayoo', k?  
Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, and I don't own CCS, and I'm selling the stupid Mad Cow, because it keeps eatng my hamburgers! (Moo-ya!) So don't sue me! All you'll get it fourteen cents and one Mad Cow that eats HAMBURGERS! (Moo-wahahahahaaaaoooo!!)  
Warnings- None here. Not really, at least. A little bit of sadicism (Is that a word?) With Juu-kun and Shinju, but nothing much.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last chapter:  
Jinzouningen Juu-nana-gou went to his bed, climbed under the sheets, and fell asleep.  
He didn't see the eyes right outside his window. Or the shadow creeping through the open shutters. Or the black gloves that brushed neon-green hair out of ruby eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Four Corners Chapter 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shinju bit her lip as she saw the cyborg boy lying there, asleep. Now would be the perfect time to destroy him. Yes, now would be good. She froze as he murmered in his sleep and tossed a bit. She smirked. He was having a nightmare. She fought down the urge to laugh at him. He looked like some Egyptian mummy, all wrapped up like that. She must have really hurt him. She looked down at herself. 'Well, if he's King Tut, then I'm one of Charlie's Angels.'  
She now wore a black catsuit with her black leather jacket, and her hair was back in a ponytail, a few whisps escaping to float in her ruby eyes. Her cap was on forwards, casting a shadow over her face.   
She walked up next to his bed. She stared down at him for a while. He looked rather helpless lying there, muttering to himself as he slept. His head whipped back and forth, and his silken hair followed, looking like strands of liquid ebony. She bit her lip as she reached out, sifting her fingers through it. He stopped moving immediatly, and Shinju whipped her hand away. But he had merely been calmed a bit. His still murmered, and occasionally whimpered a bit like a lost puppy. Shinju stayed, hovering over his bed, for many moments. Then her heart returned to its normal pace. She cursed herself mentally. What had possessed her so that she would actually yearn to touch this boy again? He was a monster, a murderer. He had destroyed her family, her friends, her home...her entire life. He was a creature to be hated and despised.  
Still, Shinju had to admit, he is quite attractive. She frowned. 'No, that's not the right word. Handsome? No, that's not it....beautiful? Hai, beautiful fits him perfectly.'  
She backed away from the bed, halting her train of thought, knowing all too well that such notions would get her into trouble in a fight. But she couldn't help but remember how gracefully he moved when fighting, even while being beaten....his icy blue eyes glittering when he got a hit in. The way his voice, silky and cool as his satiny hair, flowed over her. She shuddered, trying not to think such things.  
Clearing her mind, she tried to move her thoughts towards othr things. Like destroying him.  
She moved back to the bed, her eyes cold and impersonal. She raised her hand to plunge it into his heart, when a small noise stopped her. He was scrunched up into a ball, clutching his stomach, making small baby-bird peeping noises. He look helpless.......like her younger sister had when she had a nightmare.........  
Shinju wrapped her arms around herself, shaking her head to clear it. She sighed loudly, then clamped her mouth shut. 'Baka! Do you want to wake him!?'  
She backed slowly away, walking over to the bench, and leaned against the wall next to it. She crossed her arms over her chest, and watched him silently as he slept. Something strange curled through her as she did, but she ignored it, her eyes never leaving his form shivering on the bed. He stilled slightly, and for a moment, she felt a small bit of panic rise within her. She shook her head, shoving it away as she noticed his breathing was normal. She leaned back against the wall.  
How long she stood there, she didn't know. But she blinked as the sun poured its warm rays through the open window, resting on her face. She heard footsteps.  
'Juu-hachi.'  
She turned to leave, casting one last glance at Juu-nana-gou.  
'Until we meet again.'  
And she leaped out the window, flying away into the dawn.  
Juu-hachi came in seconds later. She thougth she caught a glimpse of something flying away in the sky, but she shook it off, telling herself it was a bird. She walked over to wake her brother.  
  
Trunks came to a sudden halt in his charge against Gohan. He glared at Sakura, who was standing off to the side. "Beat it, kid. This is no place for a girl."  
Sakura bit her lip. "Gomen nasai, Trunks-san. I was just wondering......maybe you could teach me?"  
Gohan blinked. "Teach you?"  
"How to fight."  
Trunks snorted. "You already know how, don't you?"  
"No, I don't. And if I did, I've forgotten."  
Gohan sighed. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, but I don't think I can. You're still pretty weak from you injuries, and I'm already busy teaching Trunks. Plus, I've got my hands full fighting the jinzouningen."  
Sakura drew back at the word 'jinzouningen'. "Oh. I'm sorry to keep you from your training, Trunks-san-"  
"But maybe Trunks can teach you when I'm off fighting."  
Sakura looked up, eyes wide. "Honto? (Really?)"  
Trunks scowled. "Iie. I'm not teaching any mass murderers more ways to kill people."  
Sakura sniffled. "I...I'm not a mass murderer!"  
Gohan nodded. 'That's right, you're not. And Trunks would be HAPPY to teach you.....wouldn't you, Trunks?"  
Trunks turned to yell at Gohan, but stopped when he saw his sensei's face. It was filled with stern defiance, and a small bit of amusement. Then Trunks turned to Sakura, and was surprised to see her crying.  
"Iie. I don't want to make Trunks-san feel uncomfortable. It wouldn't be right for him to have to train me. It was only a whim."  
"Don't be silly, Trunks will teach you everything I've taught him. After all, we could use all the help we could get against the jinzouningen."  
Sakura smiled weakly.  
"And when I'm not busy, I'll come by and train you both."  
Sakura grinned. "Doomo arigato, Gohan-san......I mean, sensei!"  
Trunks sighed. "Fine, fine. But any funny business, and I'll be forced to put you away."  
"Trunks!" Gohan shook his head. "What a thing to say!"  
Sakura laughed. "It's okay! I'm so happy, I don't even care if he's mean as can be to me! I'm gonna go tell Chi-kaa and Buruma-kaa!"  
Trunks started at this statement. "Buruma-kaa?"  
"She insisted I call her that."  
"Hmph."  
Gohan paled. "Er, maybe you shouldn't tell my mother....she's a little....um, a little unsupportive of fighting."  
"Oh. Okay!"  
She ran off, humming a happy tune.  
  
Shinju sighed as she flew through the smoke of the last explosion. She squinted down at the two small figures firing off at buildings.  
"Hello, friends. May I join your little...party?"  
Juu-nana spun, then frowned. "What are YOU doing here?"  
"I told you...I'm never going to let you rest. Now, what do you say we finish what we started three days ago?"  
"Fine by me!"  
Juu-hachi stepped in front of her brother. "Let me do this one....I've been getting so bored lately."  
"Whatever."  
Shinju didn't make a sound, but inside, she was a little dissapointed. It was fun to break the boy; his ego desperatly needed deflating.  
They were interrupted when Son Gohan shot down, fully Super Saiya-jin, and slammed into Juu-hachi. Shinju swore loudly. "You baka! Get out of here! This is my fight!"  
"You can't take both of them on your own!"  
"I said get lost! I can take them anytime, anywhere!"  
Juu-nana cocked his head, watching as the two argued. He thought it a good time to attack. So he did.  
Big mistake. He realized too late that the girl hadn't taken her senses off him or his sister for a second.  
He first noticed this when he found her fist right in the middle of his nose, sending him flying backwards. Again.  
They still argued as Gohan was knocked away by Juu-hachi. Shinju kicked her away.  
Juu-nana stumbled to his feet and walked slowly towards her so as not to induce an attack. "Are you going to fight us, or banter with that kid all day?"  
Shinju shoved Gohan away as Juu-hachi attacked again.  
  
Gohan gaped at the scene. This girl had kept both cyborgs at bay. She had gotten a good punch through to Juu-hachi's stomach, and the cyborg girl was out of commission. She was now beating Juu-nana up again.  
And, once again, just as Juu-nana lost conciousness, she left.  
  
Juu-nana groaned. He was getting a little sick of this getting beaten up business. He winced at this thought. 'Kami, I'm not saying this. I will NOT give that little...little.... HUSSY the satisfaction.'  
He struggled to sit up and came face to face with Son Gohan. He gritted his teeth. Surely, Gohan would NOT be so gracious as to leave him alive.  
But, no. Gohan looked down at the two cyborgs, who were struggling to stand, beaten and bleeding. And he laughed. And laughed. And laughed.  
"You two look pitiful down there! You had better watch out, or you'll find yourselves in my position. I kind of like this arrangement. If I ever feel like killing you, I'll just team up with Shinju."  
"Shinju?" Juu-nana raised an eyebrow. 'Pearl......hmmm.....' He thought of her pale, smooth skin, and decided that her name suited her.  
Gohan nodded. "Yup. You, jinzouningen Juu-nana-gou, are being beaten up by a girl." He strolled off, laughing his head off.  
  
END CHAPTER 3:  
Poor Juu-nana! Well, what happens with Trunks and Sakura? Will he ever forgive her for who she is? Will he come to see her for her? Will Juu-nana be killed by this girl named Shinju? 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N- Okay....chapter 4......I'm making some revisions to chapter three, so I'm sorry this one took so long......oh, well....I'm also revising 'Ohayoo', so it'll be posted a little later than planned.....darn.  
Disclaimer- I don't own those frickin' shows, and you know it! Even my Mad Cow here knows it! (Moo-ya, you moo-ing mooch!) --;;;;;.....no comment.  
Warnings- None as far as I know.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last chapter:  
Gohan looked down at the two cyborgs, who were struggling to stand, beaten and bleeding. And he laughed. And laughed. And laughed.  
"You two look pitiful down there! You had better watch out, or you'll find yourselves in my position. I kind of like this arrangement. If I ever feel like killing you, I'll just team up with Shinju."  
"Shinju?"  
Gohan nodded. "Yup. You, jinzouningen Juu-nana-gou, are being beaten up by a girl." He strolled off, laughing his head off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Four Corners Chapter 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura gritted her teeth as she finished her push-ups. All one-hundred and fifty of them.  
Trunks scowled at her. "Hmph. You should have been on your 149th ages ago. You're so weak for a jinzouningen."  
Sakura knelt there, gasping for breath, and squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm...not....a jinzouningen! Jinzouningen are cruel, heartless killing machines who don't give a damn about anyone else! I care! That's why I'm training!"  
"Whatever."  
Sakura bit her lip, praying that Gohan would get back from fighting the cyborgs soon. Trunks was always cold and cruel to her. But then, having grown up in the same world as her, she guessed that he would have to be a little prejudiced against any cyborg.  
But sometimes, she wished he'd treat her like a human being, instead of some heartless killing machine that had to be broken as quickly as possible. She sighed, sitting back. Trunks growled. "What do you think you're doing, kid? Get up!"  
"Iie. I need rest."  
"No, you will get up and work! You can't get any stronger sitting there."  
"Rest is as important as training."  
Trunks snorted and grabbed her wrist. A voice rang out behind them. "She's right, Trunks, let her rest."  
Trunks narrowed his eyes at Gohan, then let go of her wrist. He jumped up into the tree that Sakura was leaning against and grabbed a few apples, tossing them down to the other two. Sakura smiled as she took one.  
Trunks leaped down and sighed, sitting back on the grass. Gohan knelt beside them and took another apple.  
"So, Sakura-chan, how's the training going?"  
"Okay. A little hard, but I can handle it. I guess."  
Gohan laughed. "You wouldn't believe how hard I had to train when I was with Piccolo-san. He left me out in the wilderness to fend for myself, with no food, water, or protection from the wild animals. I survived, barely. But it taught me a lot. Piccolo-sensei was a great teacher. My best, besides my father."  
"Where is Piccolo now?"  
Gohan frowned, then closed his eyes. "He was destroyed long ago by the jinzouningen. I was eleven then."  
Sakura bit her lip. "I'm very sorry, Gohan-sensei."  
She gave her teacher a hug, and Trunks felt a surge of something he couldn't quite place.  
Sakura grinned as she bit into the apple. She closed her eyes and leaned back, letting the breeze toy with her hair. Trunks watched her carefully. He didn't want her to jump up and kill them suddenly.  
Sakura's eyes snapped open, and she turned to Trunks. He tred to look away from them, but was caught by their emerald depths. 'By Kami, she's hypnotizing me!' He shook his head, blinking. Gohan frowned.  
"Trunks, are you okay?"  
"H-hai, Gohan-san. I'm fine."  
Sakura cocked her head and moved a bit closer. "Are you sure, Trunks-san? Here, let me-"  
Trunks jerked away as she reached out a hand to his head. "Iie! Stay away from me!"  
Gohan stood up. "Briefs Trunks, you stop that immediatly! How can be so disrespectful towards a young girl who only wants to help you! I'm very dissapointed in you, Trunks."  
Trunks' eyes widened, and he flinched, like he had been slapped. He let his eyes trail towards the ground. Sakura sighed. "It's okay, Gohan-sensei, I'm used to it by now. Here."  
She placed one cool wrist to Trunks' forehead, and he felt his heartbeat speed up. At this range, she could hurt him badly if she wanted to. He clenched his fists as his breathing sped up, as well.  
"You do feel a little warm. Maybe we should take a break from training."  
Trunks snorted. "Backing out, now are you?"  
"No. You look a little pale, but you're burning up. You, Trunks-san, are ill."  
  
Juu-nana-gou sighed as he stared out over the lake. Juu-hachi had gone out to get more clothes, and had asked him to stay. Too weak, she said, to be walking around all day. He shook his head in vexation. He wasn't too weak, but he hated shopping. It was actually nice to be left alone with his thoughts.  
But he wasn't alone.  
The girl, Shinju, walked up behind him. He sighed. "Come to kill me, ne?"  
"Iie. I've come to look at the lake. Does it bother you to think that I may be human?"  
Juu-nana snorted. But he made no move to stop her as she sat down next to him.  
For a while, they sat there in comfortable silence. Then Shinju sighed. "I guess I owe you an...an apology."  
Juu-nana blinked. "For what?"  
"For attacking you while you were injured. For not killing you. For leaving you to suffer just like...like..."  
"Like I do to Trunks and Gohan?"  
Another sigh. "Hai."  
"So you're saying you're sorry for acting like me?"  
Shinju gritted her teeth. "I don't mean it like that."  
"But that's what you just said."  
She jumped up. "Look, Juu-nana-gou, I hate you, I despise you, and I will never change that, but I was trying to act a little human here! I owed you an apology for being cruel! Two wrongs don't make a right, you know."  
"But four rights will get you back to where you started."  
Shinju blinked, then smiled sadly. "Yes, they will."  
"Sit back down, wench. Your temper isn't needed here."  
She did, and they passed the rest of their time in silence, sitting side by side as the sun went down.  
  
END CHAPTER 4:  
Soooo....what's happening between these two? And what about poor Sakura? How will she deal with Trunks' violent temper against her? Will she give him what he deserves? Or will she remain passive and deal with it? Read to find out!  
Baibai!  
Juunanaz_gal 


	5. Chapter Five Sorry for the delay!

A/N- Here's number five! Sorry it took so long.... my reviewer doesn't get the mail for a while....oh, well. So...Read on! Oh, and I've revised 'Ohayoo', so...read it!  
Disclaimer- I don't own the frickin' shows! You know I don't! Why should I keep doin' this!?! (MOO!!!)  
Warnings- A little OOC for Juu-nana and Juu-hachi...but I think they are a little softer with each other, being that they are siblings.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last chapter:  
"Look, Juu-nana-gou, I hate you, I despise you, and I will never change that, but I was trying to act a little human here! I owed you an apology for being cruel! Two wrongs don't make a right, you know."  
"But four rights will get you back to where you started."  
Shinju blinked, then smiled sadly. "Yes, they will."  
"Sit back down, wench. Your temper isn't needed here."  
She did, and they passed the rest of their time in silence, sitting side by side as the sun went down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Four Corners Chapter 5  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trunks growled as his mother tried to put a cold cloth on his forehead. He slapped it out of her hands. "Leave me alone, I don't need to be pampered like a little three-year-old!"  
A soft, familiar laugh came from the doorway. "Well, if you'd stop acting like a three-year-old, we'd stop treating you like one!"  
Buruma giggled. "Hai. He's so much like his father."  
Trunks snorted, and Sakura looked over at Buruma, wide-eyed. "Honto ni? Vejita-san? He's very famous, ne?"  
"Hai," Trunks glared at her, "And he was one of the first to fall at the hands of your kind."  
Sakura's smile dissolved, and her gaze drifted down to the floor. "Gomen ne. I didn't mean to kill your father."  
Trunks gave her a strange look. "You didn't kill my father."  
"Oh no? That's what it sounds like. That's what you always say."  
"I say your KIND."  
"EXACTLY. My KIND. Not ME. I didn't kill your father. THEY did. Now stop taking all your anger out on me."  
Trunks just sat up, mouth open, ready to say something. But he couldn't think of that something to say. Buruma laughed as he just 'hmph'ed' and sat back, arms folded, and a scowl on his face. "Yes, so much like his father." She picked up an empty bowl from his breakfast and started out. Right before she left she turned. "He'd never admit when he was wrong."  
And she left. Trunks growled. "Great. Look at that. You've even managed to turn my mother against me."  
"Trunks-san, I didn't do anything but get in the way when Gohan-sensei-"  
"Don't call him that. I'm the only one who can call him that."  
"He let's me call him whatever I please."  
"Because you're a girl. He likes you. I can tell." Trunks raised cold eyes to her warm ones. "I don't know how you did it. You've fooled everyone. Except for me. I'm the only one who can tell what you're doing. I'll have to keep an eye on you."  
"I'm not doing anything, I swear!"  
Trunks snorted, turning his head away. "You know...." He looked back at the sound of her voice.  
"....My father was killed by those two, as well. And my mother, and my brother, and everyone else I held dear. I can't remember much before it, but in my dreams, I can see them. My father, tall, handsome. He had brown hair and kind eyes that saw everything. He was a teacher. My mother, sweet, curious. She had black hair and beautiful eyes that could make anyone feel better. My brother, teasing, protective. He had my mother's hair and eyes, with a twist that could make you feel safe. My friends, all gone. Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika....Syaoran." She trailed off. "I can never remember my family's name's, or even most of my friends. Sometimes I can see them in my mind, sometimes I hear them. But lately...lately I've been forgetting...and I never want to forget. I just can't stop it."  
She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "You've got to stop being this way, Trunks-san! I have never done anything to harm you! You aren't the only one in this world who's lost people! And maybe, just maybe, we're more alike than you think!"  
Trunks smirked. "How can I be like some leftover piece of tin with no family?"  
Sakura gasped. "How...how DARE you? I have tried and tried to make you understand...I've tried to be your friend, to be your student, to be you SISTER! And you just push me away! All I've ever wanted is a family who loves me, who would never leave me the way they did! Why can't you understand that?"  
Trunks made no reply, just gazed at her coldly. She sighed. "You should rest, you still look very ill. Oyasumi, Trunks-kun."  
She left before Trunks could object to this endearment. Trunks laid back and thought about what she had said. She was jinzouningen...yet she had family and friends whom she loved. She loved at all, that was strange. Trunks had been raised to understand that all jinzouningen were ruthless, cold killing machines with no emotions whatsoever. So how did this one become different.  
He rolled over, thinking about the jinzouningen girl. She was pretty, but then, so was Juu-hachi-gou. Cyborgs generally looked perfect when modeled from humans.....  
Of course! She had once been human....so of course she would have emotions. A left over piece of her past, perhaps, like when you wax your car and miss a spot. Gero wasn't known for creating perfect beings. Juu-nana-gou and Juu-hachi-gou, with their horrid rebellious streak had proven this.  
Trunks rolled to his other side, contemplating this. Sakura was...different, different from any cyborg...different from any girl. She was young, his age, maybe, and very innocent-looking. Innocent....he could tell from looking at her that she had never killed anyone. Of course, that doesn't mean she could never start. But still.....  
Maybe she was normal. Like him, even. She had lost everything she loved, and yet she still managed to see good in everyone, in everything. She was much wiser than even Gohan. She had a sense of humor. She was kind, and good. But she was a jinzouningen. She might turn on them. She could be lying low until the opportunity struck.....  
Trunks fell asleep, still mulling over things.  
  
Juu-nana-gou walked back down to the lake at sunset. Soon after, he was joined by Shinju. She sat beside him, and they stayed that way until all of the stars were visible. Then she stood and left, not even saying goodbye. Soon after, Juu-nana went inside.  
Juu-hachi was sitting in the living room, watching television.  
"Where were you?"  
"By the lake. Why, were you worried?"  
"Well, with that little pipsqueak out there, who wouldn't be."  
"I seem to recall a time when we were like 'that pipsqueak'. Remember? You couldn't be out after dark, the jinzouningen might go get you. We were like scary stories to tell around a campfire. Like bogeymen."  
"Or bogeywomen."  
"Bogeypeople, then."  
Juu-hachi was silent as Juu-nana began to make himself rice. He had grown to accept, even like the food. Then she spoke, her tone a little edgy.  
"Why do you keep going down there?"  
"Where?"  
"To the lake, baka. You've been going down there every day for two weeks."  
"It's nice."  
Juu-hachi stood. "You go to see her, don't you."  
Juu-nana made no movement to aknowledge the question, except to shrug. Juu-hachi went over and yanked the pot of boiling water from his hands. It splashed over their feet, but they didn't notice. "Juu-nana, why do you keep going down there? Is she there?"  
Juu-nana nodded. Juu-hachi glared at him. "Juu-nana, she's our enemy. What are you doing with HER?"  
"Everyone is our enemy, Juu-hachi. Our victims, our toys, our enemies. Maybe I enjoy just having a companion who doesn't live to shop for once."  
Juu-hachi threw the pot against the wall. "What can that brat be that I can't! She's trying to kill us, Juu-nana! How could you do this! That bitch has beat you near death many times! And yet you insist on being soft with her! I've seen you down there with her, twice!"  
"Then why did you ask?"  
"Why did you lie?"  
"When did I lie?"  
Juu-hachi looked at him a moment, then whirled away. Juu-nana sighed, then bent down to pick the rice up off the tiles. "Juu-hachi, come down with me tomorrow."  
"WHAT!?!"  
"Just come down. You don't have to be nice, but try not to hurt her, okay?"  
"Try not to hurt her!?! Juu-nana, what's gotten into you!?!"  
Juu-nana didn't answer. Juu-hachi grabbed his wrist. "Juu-nana.....you've fallen for her, haven't you. You...you love her."  
"Iie. I can't love, remember?"  
"Juu-nana......listen, if you really feel that way....maybe I can try not to injure her...too much....in our next battle, okay?"  
Juu-nana nodded. "Come with me to the lake tomorrow?"  
"......I suppose."  
  
END CHAPTER 5:  
Oooh! Wow! Juu-hachi knows! Now she's gettin' mad! How will she react to another woman in her bro's life? Will she honor her brother's decisions? Is she right, is this love? What about poor Shinju? Is she just an innocent young girl caught up in the scheme of things? Will Trunks and Sakura become friends? DOES Gohan have a thing for the younger girl? Read and find out!  
Baibai!  
Juunanaz_gal  
  
hi went over and yanked the pot of boiling water from his hands. It splashed over their feet, but they didn't notice. "Juu-na 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N- Aaaaand.....now for chapter 6! This is going faster than I thought it would...still need some major revisions, but, hey!  
Disclaimer- (Insert disclaimer here) (MOO-ya!)  
Warnings- Juu-hachi's insights, but nothing big.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last chapter:  
. "Juu-hachi, come down with me tomorrow."  
"WHAT!?!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Juu-nana didn't answer. Juu-hachi grabbed his wrist. "Juu-nana.....you've fallen for her, haven't you. You...you love her."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Juu-nana......listen, if you really feel that way....maybe I can try not to injure her...too much....in our next battle, okay?"  
Juu-nana nodded. "Come with me to the lake tomorrow?"  
"......I suppose."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Four Corners Chapter 6  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura sighed happily as she laid down on the grass. Gohan sat next to her. "You did great today. You, too, Trunks. You were both wonderful."  
"Arigato, Gohan-san."  
Trunks shook his head. "Iie. I could have done a lot better."  
Sakura giggled. "Hey, you're stronger than me."  
"That's not saying much."  
Gohan sighed. "Trunks, please, not today."  
Sakura just shrugged. "I'm not too strong right now, but you'd better watch out, Trunks, or one of these days, I'll be strong enough to teach you a thing or two about women's rights!"  
Trunks snorted. "You? Threaten me?"  
Gohan shook his head in dismay. "Trunks, how is it that just the other day you were all upset because she might attack us, and now you're just dissing her for being weak? You can't have it both ways."  
"I guess I realized that she's not so dangerous after all. I mean, come on, like she could beat us two. She's barely stronger than Chichi-san!"  
Gohan laughed shortly. "That's not saying much, either!"  
Sakura stuck her tongue out at them. 'You guys are so mean!"  
Trunks shrugged. "You deserve it. Just remember your place here, jonzouningen, and I might not decide to put out out of the house."  
"Trunks, stop it."  
Trunks jumped up. "Why do you always stick up for her, anyway! Her kind destroyed all of our lives!"  
"Her KIND, Trunks. Not her. She can't be held responsible. She hasn't done anything to you. So cool it."  
Trunks sat back down. After a while, he sighed. "Gomen, Gohan-sensei."  
Sakura stood up. "I'm gonna go for a walk, I need to go to town to get those supplies."  
Gohan stood. "Let me go with you. Trunks is right about one thing, you aren't strong enough to take care of yourself yet. Trunks, you stay here and finish the repairs to the house.  
  
Juu-nana was quiet as he walked down the the shore, his sister grumbling behind him. "Hush, Juu-hachi. Don't talk here. This isn't the place or the time."  
They sat for a moment, before Shinju joined them. Like the other times she came, she wore shorts and a tee-shirt, her bright hair floating gently behind her. She didn't look dangerous at the moment. Juu-hachi watched her carefully. Shinju ignored the other woman, and sat down next to Juu-nana. Far too close for Juu-hachi's comfort.  
Shinju and Juu-nana sat there, neither saying a word, and Juu-hachi was left to think.  
'They look...peaceful. But why? After all the battles we fight in the daytime, how is it that they bothe become strangers to me at dusk?'  
She had asked him earlier that day why they always sat there at sunset. He simly shrugged. "The twilight is our time. It's like a symbol. Day meets night. She and I. We can sit there without speaking for hours, and we understand everything the other doesn't say."  
Juu-hachi shook her head. It hadn't made sense then, but she coul somehow hear the strange, silent conversation.  
Juu-hachi stood and walked over to sit on Shinju's other side. Shinju smiled slightly. "Nice to have you join us, Juu-hachi. Been to any good clothing stores lately?"  
"I...guess." 'Why is she speaking to me like I'm just another girl she'd meet on the street?'  
"I see. Got any good outfits?"  
"H-hai." 'This is so strange...I feel...normal. Talking about clothes and shopping like this, watching the sunset...' Juu-hachi mentally gasped. 'I guess that's how Juu-nana feels. No wonder he comes here so often.'  
They stayed silent for the rest of the time. When all the stars were visible, Shinju stood and left. Oce she was gone, Juu-nana stood. Juu-hachi followed silently.  
They stopped by the door to their house. "Juu-nana....I think I understand."  
"Good. I'm glad."  
  
Trunks sighed as Gohan and Sakura came back, laughing. They walked hand in hand, Gohan carrying the supplies in one arm, Sakura carrying groceries in her other.  
Trunks was about to go over and help, when Gohan leaned down and kissed Sakura. Trunks stopped dead. His heart stopped with him.  
'What? Iie! This can't be happening! Gohan! Stop this! Please...onegai...'  
They did, but then Gohan dipped and kissed her once more, lightly. Sakura blushed. Trunks turned and ran into the house.  
He didn't understand. Why did it hurt him so? After a few days, he had come to understand his master's feelings for Sakura, and Sakura's for Gohan. Why did this change things so much?  
He thought of the way he felt, watching Sakura and Gohan walk away from him, hand in hand, towards town, his sensei's half-hearted instructions as he gazed at Sakura.  
Sakura.  
Trunks shook his head. She was a jinzouningen! Hai, that's why it hurt...Gohan would be hurt.  
But what if that wasn't it.  
Trunks looked out the window at Sakura as she called for him to help her. No, he wouldn't go down there. He couldn't. Not after what he just saw.  
"Sakura."  
Sakura looked up suddenly, grinned, and waved at him to come down. Sakura looked beautiful, standing in the setting sun......  
He recalled their last battle with the androids. Shinju hadn't shown up, and it had been tough. Sakura had helped him. She hadn't given the jinzouningen any mercy. She wasn't jinzouningen. She was human inside. She was kind, beautiful. Trunks sighed as he admitted the truth to himself.  
He was in love with Sakura.  
END CHAPTER 6:  
Uh-oh! We have a problem here! Poor Trunks is in love with little miss Sakura! And what about Juu-hachi? Has she really accepted Juu-nana's decision? Is she really going to let this go on? Will she go back? 


End file.
